Fuego
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Lo que el fuego significó para Sandor Clegane, desde que su hermano le quemó el rostro hasta el momento en que lo empuja a las llamas/ Recordemos a Sandor. Leve SanSan.


**Disclaimer: _"Game of Thrones"_ no es de mi pertenenecia, la idea original y escrita es de George R. R. Martin, y fue producida por D&D. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro, pero uso la historia y personajes con fin de entretener.**

**Advertencia: ****Recordatorio de la muerte de un personaje, además de la leve mención de la pareja SanSan. **

* * *

_**Fuego.**_

_Fuego _como el que usó su hermano para quemarle el rostro, ddjando una marca que lo identificaría de por vida.

Fuego como el que hubo esa noche en Aguas Negras cuando decidió irse de Desembarco del Rey, dejar de ser el _"Perro"_ del cruel Rey Joffrey.

_Fuego_ como el que salió de la espada de Beric Dondarrion en el combate por su vida, cuando esa niña tonta Stark lo acusó de asesinar al hijo del carnicero.

_Fuego_ como el que hubo cuando rescató a esa misma niña cuando los sucesos de la _"Boda Roja"_ ocurrieron.

El puto fuego lo persiguió durante toda su vida, como la marca de que estaba solo en este mundo, con un hermano que nunca lo amaría, que era un perro que cambiaba de mando, un asesino como todos los que le precedieron.

Pero también...

_Fuego_ como el que la salvaje Stark trato de usar para curar su herida.

_Fuego _cuando vio aquella montaña dónde encontrarían a los muertos, y _fuego_ del dragón que los rescató.

_Fuego_ que usaron contra los Caminantes en Invernalia. Y aunque el mismo le causó pánico, la _muerte_ que caía sobre ellos...fue esa chica de ojos feroces en peliegro su motivación para atravesar las llamas.

_Fuego_ como el que iba sobre ambos en Desembarco del Rey. Su alma, todo su ser, ardía por la venganza contra la Montaña, su hermano, el maldito de Gregor. Pero ella, _Arya_, aunque también ardía por cortarle el cuello a Cersei, no tenía marcas en su rostro, ni estaba sola en el mundo. Aquella chica tenía tres hermanos, un hogar al cual volver. Él no tenía nada.

Se recordó a sí mismo enfrentándose a Brienne de _la puta_ Tarth por esa niña. _"¿Y tú si?"_ le respondió cuando le dijo que ella no podría cuidarla. _"Sí"_ respondió instintivamente. Y después Arya lo dejó para que muriera. No, él finalmente comprendió que ella no se sentía capaz de matarlo porque lo apreciaba. Ella no merecía morir bajo la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey. _No hoy_, como la escucho decir.

_Fuego_ como el que había cerca de él cuando se encontró cara a cara (si es que a _eso_ se le podía llamar "cara") con Gregor. Finalmente, lo que juró hacer desde que pudo sostener una espada, desde que vio que no era más que un asesino...la muerte estaba cerca de ellos.

Y cuando corrió contra Gregor, empujándolos ha ambos a una muerte segura, sintiendo el calor aproximarse a ellos, Sandor tuvo un último recuerdo del _fuego._

_Rojo. Suave. Besado por el fuego. Hermosa voz. Auxiliándola cuando un monstruo la hacia llorar y sangrar. __**Un pajarito. **__Un beso no dado. "__**Tú no me harías daño". "Si no fuera por Ramsey, Meñique y todo lo demás, habría sido un pajarito toda mi vida"**__, era una loba, una mujer, una señora. Pero sus ojos azules...el cabello besado por el fuego._ _**"Sandor, gracias",**__ ojos de humo, cómo el que había después del fuego, como el que entraba en sus pulmones._

_Su pajarito._** Sansa.**

_La asesina__**.**_ **Arya.**

Lo último que Sandor recordó antes de ser tragado por las llamas, fueron los rostros de las chicas Stark, que hicieron arder el corazón de Sandor, _no El Perro, _en un amor que nunca conoció pero que finalmente ni el _fuego_ pudo destruir.

* * *

**Esto tenía planeado escribirlo hace mucho. Porque lloré cuando Sandor murió, y me desesperó que él solo tuviera una escena con Sansa. Pero el gesto de decirle a Arya de que se fuera pafa que ella se salvara, me rompió el corazón. Además, me pareció muy poético que haya muerto con Gregor entre las llamas. Un buen cierre para uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

**Siempre me gustara en SanSan, aunque también amo el TheonSan; sin embargo, Sansa sola fue mejor final xd**

**Plasmé lo que creo que fue el significado del fuego en la vida de Sandor, combinándolo con los dos personajes con los que mostró cierto lado humano suyo. **

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
